<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Invasion by Injunniesung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692815">The Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injunniesung/pseuds/Injunniesung'>Injunniesung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magic, Donghyuck may go crazy, Its a weird group of people, Jisung has a silly crush on yangyang, M/M, Magic, New Planets, OT23 (NCT), Renjun doesn't know he's gay for xiaojun, Stoner Yangyang, UFOs are real, Yangyang believes aliens eat brains, Yes I ship Jisung and Yangyang, Yes I ship Renjun and Xiaojun, Yuta and Winwin are dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injunniesung/pseuds/Injunniesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haechan was spending his day as normal, running his coffee shop with his chaotic employees when suddenly the town stoner came running in shouting about UFOs. Next thing you know, there was a large flash of light and everything was gone. Haechan and 7 other boys found themselves deserted in the middle of an abandoned forest. Better yet, this forest seemed almost magical. </p><p>Now Haechan and his friends need to find their way out of the forest and find their friends. And get back home. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just another late winter day in the small Korean town. At least that's what Donghyuck thought as he leaned against the counter, watching one of the batistas once again flirt with one of their regular customers. Donghyuck sighed and shook his head, noticing how busy it was getting in the coffee shop. His employees didn't seem to be paying attention. Of course the boss wasn't even surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dejun, stop flirting with the cute customer and actually start taking orders. Help poor Jisung actually learn the register. He's drowning," Donghyuck ordered. "Johnny, stop drinking my coffee or I'll start charging you. Yuta, stop /letting/ him drink my coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boss let out an exaggerated sigh as he pushed off the counter and made his way towards the front to greet the customers and stand behind Dejun and Jisung, supervising their work. Dejun, a short male with bright yellow hair, was an energetic 21 year old male who loved to party and flirt with everyone he met. Donghyuck didn't hesitate to hire him based off that because he also was a partier. He wasn't one to judge. Besides, Dejun was his friend and he had to give him a job. But sometimes he regretted it, since Dejun was also very lazy at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was quite the opposite. He was silent and extremely shy. Donghyuck was honestly positive that Jisung might be terrified of Dejun. Dejun could be quite intimidating to say the least. So Donghyuck had to make sure the poor boy could function with Dejun around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away when they young boy got the hang of taking orders, walking over to help Yuta and Johnny with their orders. Johnny had his blonde, shoulder length hair tied back in a hair tie as he bounced around and made coffee, talking to Yuta in a loud voice. Yuta nodded along to Johnny's words while also doing his best to keep focused on his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck was handing a drink over to a customer when the door slammed open. He glanced up, sighing when the town stoner ran in. He was looking around frantically, tripping over the nearest table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UFO! THERE'S A UFO!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you high on today, man?" Dejun asked from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not! There's really a UFO out there! It--" he was cut off by a loud crash and a flash of light from outside. Donghyuck glanced around at everyone before jumping over the counter and rushing outside to see what was going on. Yet when he opened the door, the streets were completely abandoned. Except for a group of oddly dressed men. Men that didn't seem to be from this world. There was something extremely eery about them, and it didn't sit right with him at all. Once one of the men turned towards him, Donghyuck's eyes widened as he rushed everyone back inside before he could be spotted, quickly locking the door and pulling down the blinds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the back," he mouthed to everyone staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His employees,  all knowing that Donghyuck wasn't one to get scared easily, quickly rushed everyone to the back room. Which made it pretty packed. They had a full house. Literally. There was the group of drama kids from the college who took up two tables, the customer Dejun loved to flirt with, Yuta's boyfriend who just sat quietly at the counter all day every day after classes, the boy Donghyuck was about to interview, the stoner, a couple who was probably on a date, and the college frat boys. Not to mention the five employees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs," Donghyuck said, shutting the back room door and locking it as well. He pointed up towards his apartment which he knew could fit 23 people better than this small area. Every nodded and made their way upstairs to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you there was a UFO," the stoner stated as they climbed the stairs. "Y'all never believe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whats going on out there?" Yuta asked, ignoring the stoner's remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really really bad people," Donghyuck said, letting everyone into his apartment and closing the door behind him. "And from the looks of it, everyone is gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ALIEN ABDUCTION!" Stoner shouted, causing everyone to cry out a collective 'shut up' at him. He just grumbled and slumped onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now?" One of the drama kids asked with a soft whisper. Donghyuck sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, " he said, walking towards the window and peeking outside. "From the looks of it, we're the only ones left. All that's out there are those strange men. They look… evil. I dont know how to explain it. They just… don't seem to be from around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A.L.I.E.N.S." the stoner boy cried out, causing Donghyuck to let go of the blinds and turn on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whats your name?" Donghyuck asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yangyang," the boy said, causing Donghyuck to sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright,  Yangyang,  why are you so sure its aliens?" Donghyuck asked, just as the room started shaking and there was a crash from downstairs. Donghyuck let out a shaky breath as everyone started to freak out. "Everyone,  shut up. Hide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his bedroom walk in closet, followed by 3 of his employees, Yangyang,  Yuta's boyfriend,  the customer Dejun flirts with and one of the frat boys. He quickly shut the door, pushing everyone towards the back wall. There was another crash, followed by silence. Donghyuck glanced around at the other seven boys, just waiting. He couldn't hear any signs of the other boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me check," Yangyang said, pushing past everyone and opening the door. Only it didn't open to Donghyuck's bedroom.  They were literally in the middle of nowhere.  Surrounded by trees. And with no signs of any other life forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were literally stranded. And all they had were eachother… and a closet full of clothes and blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the last chapter, Haechan and the boys found weird men stoner Yangyang believe to be "aliens". Next thing you know, they're zapped to some unknown place. What will happen next? Read on to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is not good. This is really not good," the smallest of the boys mumbled,  a blanket wrapped around him as he sat on top of another inside the closet. This was the least likely spot for him to get dirt on himself, as he has explained to the others. He was rocking back and forth as he watched Yuta trying to start a fire outside the closet. "I need to shower. There's nowhere to shower out here. Its dirty and gross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop complaining?" The frat boy asked, bundling up in one of Donghyuck's sweaters. "If you think its so dirty go dip in the river over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded towards the trees where you could hear running water. The boy just grimaced and continued rocking. The frat boy shook his head and walked over towards Donghyuck,  who was digging through his boxes on the top shelf of his closet. The boy tilted his head to the side in curiosity, watching him. Donghyuck finally let put a cry of victory, pulling down the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew I kept water bottles in here somewhere! We can fill these up at the river," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disgusting.  I'm not drinking that," the boy rocking back and forth said with a scrunched face, shaking his head. "Its filthy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its all we got," Donghyuck stated. "We're stranded in the middle of a vast forest with absolutely no cell service. Jisung, Yangyang and Dejun still haven't returned, meaning we're nowhere near civilization. So if you want to live, you're drinking river water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And eating river fish," Yuta's boyfriend, Sicheng, stated as he came back with a bucket of fish. They had found a bucket and fishing pole in Donghyuck's closet,  which surprised Donghyuck.  He's never gone fishing in his life, so he didn't know why he had it. "The river was popping with fish. I've never been so successful with catching fish! I caught 12 in just an hour's time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Another voice shouted before anyone could respond. They all looked up to find Dejun stomping back towards them with the other two following. "We're lost. How the fuck did we even get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The aliens zapped us here," Yangyang said matter of factly, causing Jisung to giggle as Yangyang sat down next to the boy in the closet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something zapped us here. Thats for sure," Donghyuck said with a sigh. "But we can't stay here forever.  We need to find the others.  We need to figure out what's going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're the chosen ones, obviously," Yangyang stated, digging a pack of gum out of his pocket and plopping a piece in his mouth. Dejun looked up with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude! Give me some of that!" He cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your own," Yangyang said, sticking his tongue out before continuing. "The aliens chose us because we're cool. And abducted everyone else to eat their brains."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aliens don't eat brains," Jisung said, watching as Yuta finally got the fire going. "That's zombies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what aliens eat!" Yangyang cried out, sticking out his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck sighed and glanced over at the frat boy as Yangyang argued with Jisung, Dejun and closet boy about aliens. "Do you wanna go get water with me?" He asked, waving around the bottles. The boy nodded his head in agreement and followed Donghyuck away from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yangyang is strange," the frat boy said with a frown as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This whole situation is strange, " Donghyuck stated,  tilting his head at the other mail. "I'm Donghyuck by the way. My closest friends call me Haechan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark Lee," the other mail said in greeting. "Do you think the others are really out there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? I have no idea. I don't know what to think, " Haechan said with a deep sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Yangyang is onto something?" Mark asked. "Not the brains thing of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… those things weren't human. And sent us to a forest in the middle of nowhere in my fucking closet," Haechan said with a sigh. "Powerful beings from out of this world. Yeah, I guess they're aliens-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you!" Yangyang cried from behind them, causing them both to turn and look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" Mark asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Renjun got annoyed with me and said to help you guys," Yangyang stated, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said to bug them, not help them," Jisung said with another giggle,  walking right beside Yangyang. "Then they told me to leave them alone and Yuta and his boyfriend are boring so I followed you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dejun probably wanted to flirt more," Donghyuck said,  rolling his eyes as they made it to the river. "I wish I had some sort of filter. We're gonna be drinking this. I get why Renjun is disgusted. I'll probably puke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet its wonderful!" Yangyang cried, walking to the edge of the river and scooping some water in his hands, slurping it up. "Not bad!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me try!" Jisung cried, copying his actions. "Tastes like spring water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck and Mark reluctantly exchanged glances before joining them and also trying the water. Donghyuck's eyes widened when he realized Jisung was correct. It was like this water hasn't been touched by humans. Even dirt, even though he knew that last part wasn't true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its magic water," Yangyang said with a grin, taking the bottles and starting to fill them up. He showed one bottle to Donghyuck. "Its clean! No dirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-- whats going on here?" Donghyuck asked, frowning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, I love this place!" Yangyang said in excitement. He then dipped his face in the river to drink it like a dog, causing Mark to smirk and shove Yangyang in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude I've been wanting to do that this whole time as Dejun and the other three walked over to them. Yangyang spluttered and popped his head up, looking around at everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That- WAS AWESOME!" He cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We came to get you to tell you the food is ready," Sicheng stated, causing Yangyang to push himself out of the water. He ran ahead of them towards their closet, only to appear to be running towards them again. Everyone stared at him in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude why are you coming back this way?" Renjun asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… wasn't, " Yangyang said, turning around and running in the direction again only to find himself running back towards them. "Guys… I don't think we can go back."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have found themselves in a magic land, where they can catch fish effortlessly and drink river water as if it were from their kitchen sink. Yet they left the safety of Haechan's closet and can't go back. What will happen next? Read chapter 3 to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck sighed, plopping down on the ground, exhausted from all the walking they've been doing. It was now pitch black outside and he was tired and cold. He watched as everyone else sat down as well. They have been looking for shelter all night long, but they haven't been so lucky. And everyone was growing frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me see that blanket," Mark said to Renjun, reaching out for the blanket the boy still had around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell no," Renjun responded, pulling it tight around himself. "I'm not sitting in the dirt thank you very much. This is my cushion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you get him to come out of the closet anyway?" Mark suddenly asked,  glancing at Dejun. Before anyone could answer, Yangyang burst out in a fit of giggles.  Everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said 'how did you get him to come out of the closet,'" he said between giggles. "He's coming out of the closet. Cause he's gay. Get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… a bit rude," Renjun said, laying his blanket out on the ground and sitting on top of it next to Donghyuck.  "A bit offensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Yangyang asked with a pout. "I'm gay. I don't find it offensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Renjun said, shaking his head. "You assuming that I'm gay is offensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went silent at his words, staring at him with their mouths agape. Donghyuck wanted to blurt out a 'well aren't you?', but knew that was probably inappropriate. Dejun seemed to have the hardest time processing the information. He was biting his lip, staring around at everyone.  Donghyuck realized just then that Renjun wasn't just someone Dejun flirted with. His friend actually liked the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait- you're not gay?" Dejun asked to clarify. "But why would you-- nevermind. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun shook his head, causing Dejun to sigh and turn away. He walked over to the riverbank to stare out at the water. Donghyuck glanced around, quickly asking Yuta to keep Renjun company while Winwin and Mark put together something to eat if they could. He glanced at Yangyang and Jisung, who had already forgotten the conversation and went off to play in the trees. He wanted to tell them to be careful,  but Winwin had beat him to it, keeping a watchful eye on the two youngest. He sighed and walked over to Dejun, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Donghyuck said softly,  staring out at the water with him. The dark sky made the moving water look pitch black. The yellow haired man sat there silently, causing Donghyuck to sigh. "You must really like him. You flirt with straight guys all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why.. why does he flirt back?" Dejun asked, glancing over at his friend. The other just sighed and rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's so much about Renjun that I don't think any of us understand, " Donghyuck said softly. "But if its any consolation,  I think if he flirts back with you it means he's at least interested in you but doesn't realize it yet. You know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun just nodded, staring out at the water. His friend rubbed his back, listening to the running water with a soft hum. They both just sat in silence, keeping eachother company. Dejun is honestly the closest thing to a best friend Donghyuck has, so he wants to make sure his friend is taken care of. He hates seeing the usual cheerful guy so upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their silence was broken when they heard Yangyang scream something about magic mushrooms.  Dejun and Donghyuck exchanged looks before jumping up and running towards where Jisung and Yangyang were. Yangyang was bending over a patch of mini mushrooms, examining them. He then picked a few and stood up, immediately shoving them into his mouth. Jisung tried to do the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you don't," Donghyuck said, grabbing onto the younger male to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Jisung asked with a whine. "Yangyang did it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yangyang-" Donghyuck sighed and looked over at the other boy who was chewing and swallowing the mushrooms, "is just looking for any excuse to get high. You are not taking shrooms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not man?" Yangyang asked with a grin. "A shroom trip is so much fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shrooms?" Yuta asked, walking over to them. "You know,  I've always wanted to try that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No employee of mine is taking shrooms or any other kind of drug," Donghyuck said with a small glare, glancing between Yuta, Dejun and Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we're not working! And I doubt we'll ever be able to," Jisung said with a frown as Yangyang wandered away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's mushroom boy going?" Dejun asked, causing Donghyuck to let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave him be. I'm not gonna babysit him," Donghyuck stated, headed back towards the rest of the group. The second he turned away, Jisung ran after Yangyang and Yuta scooped up some of the mushrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For safe keeping, " he told Dejun, winking at him. Dejun just laughed and shook his head at his coworker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll take a trip when he's asleep, " Dejun added, causing the other to grin and nod in agreement before also joining the others. "Whats for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark managed to wrangle a rabbit," Yuta said. "I'll cook it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great now we're killing bunnies! What else?" Renjun asked from next to Winwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to live?" Mark asked in annoyance as he manned the fire. "I mean its your choice if you want to starve I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun made a face but didn't respond, returning to his conversation with Winwin. Dejun and Yuta joined Mark by the fire while Donghyuck just sat on top of a rock and closed his eyes. He knew he had to learn how to have fun instead of being so stiff. But someone had to take charge here. These kids were chaotic to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready," Yuta called out after about an hour. Donghyuck must have nodded off while waiting. His head shot up, watching as the group gathered around. He heard thrashing around in the forest and soon Jisung was dragging over a very high Yangyang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does mushroom boy want food?" Dejun asked,  holding out a stick of meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The alien wants to feed me," Yangyang said with a giggle,  taking the meat from Mark and biting into it. "This pizza tastes amazing king alien sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright he's lost it," Mark said,  rolling his eyes and giving food to Jisung and Donghyuck. They all watched as Yangyang stumbled away again, chomping on the meat and singing really badly on the top of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will be an interesting night," Donghyuck said,  glancing around at everyone as Jisung slipped away again. He knew he was at least surrounded by interesting personalities and wondered how days to come would go. For now he just had to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>